


Eyes

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-28
Updated: 2003-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One blow job.  Nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

## Eyes

by La Chatte Noire

[]()

* * *

Eyes 

This is for a bet. I bet one CLexy blow job that in the episode Rosetta, the namesake of said ep, the Rosetta Stone, would not be mentioned in any shape or form. 

I lost. Hence, my payment, one CLexy blowjob. 

* * *

It was a dream come true. 

Seriously, Clark had dreamt of this moment for ages. The dreams had fueled his strongest bouts of night-time levitation. However, no dream could compare to how real it all was. 

Clark licked the salty droplet in front of him, savoring the taste, making it his own. He looked up into the silver eyes above him and opened his mouth, taking the offering in front of him. 

He hadn't realized it would feel like this. The intrusion was so warm, so heavy. He took it as deep as he could, managing a little more than half. Clark drew his tongue along the underside, feeling the contours, tasting it all. Mmm, it tasted so good. Clark had no way of comparing it to anything else. 

He realized what his dreams had been missing: taste and smell. 

Clark inhaled the soft musk, the deep scent of male that seemed to surround him, embracing him. He groaned softly at his senses and heard a soft gasp above him. 

He looked up into the silver eyes again, to see how he was doing. An encouraging smile and kind eyes was his answer as he tried swallowing. He was rewarded with another gasp as hands wrapped themselves in his hair and pulled him closer. 

Clark panicked slightly and nearly pulled off, the tip held lightly between his lips. He looked up, silently asking the eyes above him not to do that again. The hands left his head, moving down to stroke his neck and shoulders, easing the tension that had sprung so quickly. 

Clark sighed, relaxing under the caress. He tasted the thick salt on his tongue before sinking back down, as far as he could. He sucked lightly, hearing the groan of pleasure above him. Clark hummed happily as he licked and sucked, eyes fluttering closed with pleasurable contentment. 

A hand reached up and lightly stroked the side of Clark's face, drawing his eyes open. He looked up and hazel met silver. Through the haze of his own happiness, Clark saw a question voiced above him in those eyes. Clark hummed and dove just a little deeper. The hands grasped his shoulders and pressed, squeezed, taking out the frustration of willful submission on the toned muscles they found there. 

Clark sent a look of thanks for the control the hands showed, but found it unanswered as the silver eyes above him turned dull and grey. Clark felt the tension around him and gave one hard suck, encouraging release. 

The rush of taste, the rich, sweet, bitter taste found Clark pleasantly surprised. He hummed lightly as he collected as much as he could in his mouth, memorizing the taste. When there got to be too much, he swallowed and collected the last drops, the richest in taste, on his tongue, holding them there as he pulled off with a wet sound and looked into the half-closed silvery-grey eyes above him. 

The eyes of Lex. 


End file.
